Héritage
by Zorostory.mb
Summary: Depuis son arrivée, Mihawk ne souhaitait qu'une chose: son départ. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résigner à penser qu'il était le seul homme digne de son titre, de ses techniques... C'est pourquoi il lui transmettra tout son savoir, Roronoa sera son héritier !... [Zoro/Mihawk]


**Salut ! Ça faisait longtemps, je sais... Me voilà de retour pour cette nouvelle Fic. N'hésitez pas à laiser des commentaires où suivre cette histoire. Les mises-à-jours risquent d'être irrégulières ces trois prochaines semaines, mais par la suite ça ira mieux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1: Présences indésirables 

Lors de son retour de la Guerre au Sommet opposant toutes les plus grandes pointures du monde, Dracule Mihawk ne songeait plus qu'à deux choses: son lit et son alcool.

En tant qu'épéiste, les combats le ravissaient au point de ne plus pouvoir dissocier la matière qu'il tranchait de sa lame noire. Personnes, bâtiments, mers, tout y passait. Le sang pourri de ses victimes ravivait la soif de son sabre tandis que lui profitait de la sensation de liberté que lui procurait la fluidité du tranchant de Kokuto à travers les corps démembrés. La vermine, faibles guerriers déshonorés, qu'elle soit chez les pirates ou la marine, il l'exterminait, emplissant sa jauge de satisfaction pour l'espace de quelques semaines.

Sa plus récente Bataille, celle qui avait secoué chacune des quatre mers, lui avait offert des situations piquantes lorsque la flotte de Barbe-Blanche au grand complet était venue récupérer le désormais défunt Hiken no Ace, mais maintenant les combats achevés, l'heure du repos s'imposait.

Malheureusement pour le Faucon, en pénétrant sur l'île bien sombre de Kuraigana, l'existence de deux "voix" en provenance de son château perturbèrent son Haki parfois trop aiguisé. Désormais à l'affût, le Corsaire observait de ses yeux dorés les environs, en quête de toute intrusion de son territoire.

Dans le port, pas même une embarcation et sur le sol éternellement boueux qui poursuivait les docks, aucune empreinte de pas. Ses visiteurs n'avaient donc visiblement pas emprunté la voie maritime. Cependant, puisque que tout autre accès à l'île était impossible, ses contours étant dessinés par d'imposantes falaises, l'unique chemin qui donnait un accès direct sur ses terres demeurait le ciel.

Alors comme ça, ces chers intrus possédaient la capacité de vol ?...À moins qu'ils n'aient put apprivoiser un animale volant? Dans ce cas, ce dernier ne se trouverait plus ici, car les deux présences qui lui chatouillaient les sens étaient belle et bien humaine. Sinon cela pouvait aussi être...

Non, après tout, combien de chance avait-il pour qu'une personne souhaite atterrir sur son île, à part peut-être ce satané roux bon qu'à s'enivrer? De plus, s'il avait été question d'une seule personne, c'était encore envisageable, mais deux, impossible !

Avant d'émettre toute autre hypothèse, Mihawk fit un détour et se dirigea vers le point le plus haut des alentours afin de prouver ce qu'il espérait être un rêve. D'un seul saut, le Shishibukai atteignit la cime d'un sapin monumentale, dépassant de loin touts les autres arbres. En quelques secondes seulement, Mihawk, fidèle à sa réputation de faucon, repéra la preuve qui rendait réelle sa dernière hypothèse. Une fosse ressemblant étrangement à l'empreinte d'un ours s'était creusée dans la terre, souillée par le sang déjà sec.

Eh bien, Bartholomew Kuma avait encore frappé et avait envoyé un malheureux dans son royaume recouvert de ruine. Mais qui avait été assez fou pour désirer le rencontrer, lui que tout le monde craignait?

Afin d'assouvir une bonne fois pour toutes sa soif de curiosité, l'épéiste partit en direction de sa demeure et prêta une attention particulière aux voix de ces personnages. La première semblait appartenir à celle d'une femme, car l'aura qui s'en dégageait débordait d'inquiétude, de remords, de colère, de joie, de tristesse,... Bref, des sentiments que seules les femmes pouvaient ressentir dans une même seconde.

La seconde, en revanche, paraissait beaucoup plus paisible, presque trop. Mihawk pouvait affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, et de plus de caractère fort, même si la flamme de sa vie semblait s'éteindre peu à peu, débattant entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Autre chose encore, une énergie incroyable émanait de l'individu qui pourtant se battaient pour survivre. Une détermination à toutes épreuve, une rage de vivre respectable, l'impatience de la jeunesse, la puissance à peine contenue d'une bête sauvage, un sérieux des plus admirables, un courage impressionnant, de l'arrogance à outrances...ces qualités que seule une personne de sa connaissance possédait; Roronoa Zoro.

Donc ce jeune homme talentueux avait décidé de regoûter à la défaite ? Qu'il en soit ainsi. Mihawk ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. S'il avait l'occasion de revoir ce Roronoa, c'était dans un but précis, et il comptait bien découvrir lequel. Depuis leurs rencontre sur East Blue, il s'était renseigné sur ce jeune homme mystérieux et suivait son évolution par l'intermédiaire des médias. Mais depuis quelques temps, l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait été caché dans l'ombre, car la défaite du CP9 et la destruction de la porte de la justice Enies Lobby représentaient des affaires que le Gouvernement préférait garder sous silence. Ainsi, les journalistes rabâchaient depuis des semaines les mêmes histoires sur l'affront des mugiwaras face au Gouvernement Mondial, ne donnant aucune information sur la suite.

-.-.-.-

Enfin, Mihawk arriva chez lui. Lorsque les portes massives de son manoir eurent terminé leurs grincements abominables, elles se refermèrent dans un claquement sourd, faisant trembler l'ensemble de la bâtisse.

Un décor lugubre et poussiéreux accueillit le maître des lieux, qui lassé de son voyage, préféra ignorer la saleté afin de s'emparer d'une de ses meilleures bouteilles de vin, dont une partie fut versée avec soin dans une coupe de cristal.

Déposant ses maigres bagages, le Corsaire échangea son lourd manteau pour fine chemise de soie blanche et se dirigea vers la pièce qu'occupaient son invité de marque, ainsi que ce qu'il supposait être sa compagne.

Comme il l'avait deviné, son jeune rival était étendu sur le lit, recouvert de bandages tachés de sang, respirant à peine, alors qu'une serviette froide reposait sur son front sans doute brûlant de fièvre. Le duvet mince recouvrait le carrelage froid, pendant inutilement sur le fond du lit, tandis que le pauvre oreiller absorbait la coulée de salive sortant de sa bouche. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, quand à elle, dormait paisiblement sur le siège placé aux côtés de Roronoa. Sûrement s'était elle accordée un peu de repos après avoir veiller sur le blessé.

Le regard pesant du Shishibukai dut alerter la mystérieuse fillette, car elle sortit d'un sommeil léger et croisa son regard l'espace de quelques secondes avant de poursuivre là où elle en était, reconnaissant la neutralité du Corsaire.

Cela devait faire plusieurs jours que Roronoa était inconscient, à en juger par les cernes sous ses yeux, parlant d'elles même. Sa fatigue fut telle qu'elle posa ses orbes noirs sur Mihawk sans réagir au fait qu'un étranger soit là. Rapidement, ses paupières trop lourdes se refermèrent la replongeant dans un sommeil plus profond.

Mihawk profita du calme et scruta chaque blessures du vert avec attention. Cette gamine était plutôt douée. Roronoa guérirait vite.

Sans souffler mot, Mihawk rebroussa chemin, préférant laisser ses invités se reposer, et quitta la sale, allant dans sa chambre dans le but de les imiter.

Au réveil de Roronoa, les raisons de sa venue devront être claires, car en aucun cas il ne tolérerait des profiteurs sous son toit. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il aurait suffisamment récupéré, son départ, ainsi que celui de cette fillette, serait immédiat. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de les accueillir chez lui durant un court séjour, du moment qu'ils participaient aux tâches ménagères.

Alors que le sommeil l'embrassait avec insistance, des pensées toujours moins incohérentes envahirent son esprit.

Pourquoi Kuma les avait-il envoyés ici ?

Comment Roronoa avait-il bien put se retrouver dans cet état ?

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici ?

Mais surtout, ...

Est-ce que ce jeune entêté lui relancerait un défi, malgré ses nombreuses blessures ?

.-^*^-.

Perona remplaça la lingette déjà chaude par une plus fraîche et la posa délicatement sur le front de l'épéiste. Lorsqu'il y a deux jours elle l'avait trouvé, la princesse de Thriller Bark n'avait qu'une idée en tête; le laisser mourir au milieu de cette forêt merveilleusement effrayante. Cependant l'envie d'en faire son nouvel esclave avait touché une corde sensible en elle. Après tout, grâce à ses pouvoirs négatifs, rien ne pouvait lui résister, pas même ce sabreur prétentieux qui avait participé à la chute de son Moriah-sama.

Retroussant ses manches, la frêle princesse fantôme s'était chargée d'amener le fardeau aux cheveux verts, non sans peine, jusqu'au vieux manoir surplombant l'île de sa hauteur. Après plusieurs heures de couture chirurgicale, d'habillage de bandes et de nettoyage, Peronna avait enfin put se reposer un peu, mais l'état de l'épéiste n'avait cessé de s'aggraver à cause d'une forte fièvre. C'était ainsi qu'après deux jours de soins intensifs où Zoro s'était enfin stabilisé, la fatigue, l'inquiétude et une certaine forme de colère lui étaient retombés dessus.

Comme Peronna reposait ses yeux, il lui avait semblé ressentir un léger tremblement, mais puisqu'aucune autre secousse ne s'était manifestée, elle classa cet événement anodin dans un trou noir de sa mémoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de bois de la chambre grinçait doucement, la berçant quelque peu. Ce son lui rappelait les chansons qu'elle écoutait dans son enfance avant de s'endormir. Étant une princesse fantôme, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que le paranormal devienne...normal.

Un regard perçant se posa alors sur ses épaules, la brûlant de l'intérieur en quelque sorte. Cette sensation étrange où l'on sentait son âme mise à nue la ramena sur terre, provoquant une rencontre inopinée avec une paires d'iris dorés, aussi perçant que ceux d'un rapace en quête d'une proie. Puis comme si de rien était, Peronna se réinstalla sur sa chaise, jugeant l'homme inoffensif suite à cet échange bref.

Finalement, l'aura étouffante de l'homme s'éloigna, laissant résonner l'écho de ses pas lourds sur les parois de pierre.

Ainsi débuta la longue histoire de deux épéistes rivaux, contraints de cohabiter deux longues années sur l'île de la Tristesse, Kuraigana.

À suivre...


End file.
